The Life and Times of 'Perfection'
by Monsoon Kisses
Summary: Edward and Bella's daughter, Ellie, is growing up, and fast. It seems that Bella's life is too perfect. That is, until the Volturi come for what they had been promised so long ago. UPDATED SEP. 22
1. Hear Our Sweet Lullaby

A/N: This is the highly anticipated sequel to "Whisked Back" (Whoo!) Just so you know, you should read "Whisked Back" before you read this…this story will make a ton more sense! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon". I don't own anything except this story plot._

"**The Life and Times of _'Perfection'_"**

**By: lookinthestars**

**Chapter One: "Hear Our Sweet Lullaby"**

A cold feeling rushed through my forehead as something smooth softly pressed up against my face.

"Uggh," I moaned. Who, or what, was waking me up?

My eyelids felt like a hundred pounds each, not that I was fighting to open them. The cold suddenly and swiftly left my forehead, but soon reappeared at my lips. M eyes shot open, and I willed myself to be fully awake with my power.

"Edward!" I yelped, Edward's divine face inches from mine. I had tossed off his lips from my mouth when I had started shouting his name. "Edward, Edward, Edward!" I screamed, bouncing up and down. I couldn't bounce high enough to evenly compare with my emotion of happiness. Partly because the ceiling of Edward's room wasn't high enough, and partly because Edward was holding me off the top of the bed in his arms, our bodies crushed together. His glorious body no longer felt cold to me so I pressed myself even closer.

"Bella," He greeted me, his velvet voice soft and musical. He pushed back my hair from my face. He then presses his grateful face down to mine and kissed my cheeks repeatedly.

"Edward," I mumbled, using all my will power to tear myself away from the kiss. He lifted his eyes to mine, a questioned look taking over his face. "Ellie…"

I glanced over to the crib and saw Ellie's back facing us, her body slowly rising and falling with her breaths.

"I put her in the crib just a few minutes ago. She was lying on me the entire time." He smiled at the last part. I nodded quickly and looked to the door.

"We have to tell your family you're alive," I spoke in a monotone voice.

"Why haven't they come up here? Haven't they smelled me? They've been…in their rooms the entire time you were sleeping!" I raised my eyebrows slightly. Edward immediately knew what I wanted to know. "It's 6:00 in the morning…" He said, his eyes curious.

"They haven't come up because you smell exactly like Ellie, or vice versa." I said. Edward's arms rubbed little circles in my back as I continued. "They smell you, I guess, it's just they probably think they're smelling Ellie's scent, rather than yours." I finished. Edward smiled an evil smile.

"She smells like you, not me."

I sighed playfully. "Just keep telling yourself that, but she smells like you to everyone else, including me." I rolled my eyes. He shook his head, but smiled.

"I'm not caving in," In he told me. I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever," I said stupidly, starting to blow at my shortly cut nails.

"Someone thinks they're a valley girl!" Edward cried in a singsong voice. I made a 'Yeah, shut up' noise at Edward, and we both started to crack up.

I snuggled up to his chest, and heard him take a sharp breath of intake, which pleased me. He wasn't the only one who could use his vampire looks to dazzle now.

"I missed you," I breathed as Edward wrapped his arms even tighter around me.

"I love you," He answered simply. He rocked us back and forth for a while, and I decided to make him even happier.

I closed my eyes shut and focused on becoming warm, even warmer than when I was a human. I could soon feel the heat rising up throughout my body, and my fingers went to the back of Edward's neck.

Edward felt as cold as ice compared to my warm self. I felt Edward jump as he felt the heat on his neck.

"Lord!" He cried. "Bella, you're on fire!"

I giggled softly, shyly. He looked at me, his eyes filled with worry and curiosity. "Bella! Why in the world are you laughing? You're a vampire. You're supposed to be cold, dead, not hotter than you were when you were a human." He words came out in a rush, but I could understand them now.

I couldn't help myself. I was teasing him tons so far, so why not more?

"I know I'm hot Edward, but humans get even more beautiful when they're changed. They don't get uglier." I teased him in a patient voice. He glared at me.

"Bella," He hissed, which only made me smile harder. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No more than the usual things," Oh, I was making him so mad. His body started to shake under mine. I sighed, the game was over. "Nothings wrong with me, it's just part of my power. I can control my body with my mind."

I received a questioning stare. _Urgh._ I hated trying to explain this subject. "You see, I had a very deep mind when I was human. That's why you can't hear my thoughts…" I paused slightly, not knowing where to go. "My power is somewhat similar to controlling my body when I was a human, except it was amplified many, many times when I was changed."

Edward still had a confused look on his face.

"I can not only how out I am, or how fast I run, I control if I'm hungry and what I'm hungry for. When I was just changed, I knew the blood lust would be tremendously large, so I focused on not wanting the blood. That's why -"

"You didn't like blood when you had just awakened." Edward finished for me. "What else?" He pondered.

"Well, I can control my body to do all the human things. Like, crying or…." I shuddered. "Blushing."

"Amazing." He said in a hushed tone. "So you haven't lost all humanity? You still retain your human likeness?"

"I guess," I confessed. Carlisle wasn't exactly sure of the full extent of my power.

Suddenly, Edward reached his arms around my back and laid is now cold hands on my neck. "I'm so glad, Bella. Those were some of the reasons I didn't want to change you. Because I still wanted you to be human. But now…you have most of…I'm so glad," He couldn't seem to find the words to express his happiness. "This warmth is amazingly pleasant." I laughed. Leave it to Edward to see the most important things of a situation.

"There's something else," I murmured against his shoulder. He looked down at me, my cheek still uncomfortably pressed against his chest. "I can mimic other vampire powers."

Edward froze. "Come again?"

"I can mimic other vampire powers." I shut my eyes and focused on needing Edward's power; to read minds, to read Edward's thoughts. All the sudden, Edward's thoughts popped into my head.

_What did she say? Mimic other vampire powers? That's not possible is it? Is it? _

There was a slight pause in his thoughts.

_She looks so cute with her eyes closed._

I blushed, but didn't open my eyes.

_She blushed! Amazing, she was right!_

"Of course I'm right, Stupid." I breathed, my mind still focused on mind reading.

_What the…? Did I say that out loud? Bella?_

"Bella?" He questioned. Whoops. I have to answer that one.

"What?"

"Did you just…"

"Read your thoughts?" I answered for him. He nodded.

"Uh huh,"

I opened my eyes, and he was obviously stunned.

"Okay, what am I thinking….now?" He quickly shot out. I focused on Edward's mind again.

_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, How I wonder what you are…Up above that world so high –_

"Edward!" I screeched. He grinned down at me sheepishly. "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Sorry," He looked at me, his gold eyes brimming with a questioning look. "Aren't you overwhelmed by the amount of voices your hearing? It took me years to perfect my power."

"No. I can only hear your voice." That surprised me, too.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just focused on hearing your thoughts and-"

"Wait. Try and focus on Ellie's thoughts. I can hear what she's thinking." Strangely, his eyes seemed to soften and turn a lighter color as he listened to Ellie's thoughts.

"Okay…If you say so." I responded. I closed my eyes and focused on needing to hear Ellie's thoughts. All the sudden, all of Edward's thoughts were pushed out of my mind and Ellie's thoughts filled the empty space.

I started to cry when I heard what Ellie was thinking. Edward hugged me tighter as I listened to Ellie's thoughts and laid is cool forehead against mine, swaying us to the sounds that filled our minds.

We heard our Ellie's sweet, child voice singing our lullaby.

"Oh, Edward," I gasped. Our daughters voice was the most beautiful we had ever heard. I'd compare it to the sweet song of a robin, only more graceful and light. "Edward," I cried, sobbing through his shirt.

"You sang it to her," He gaped, not believing himself.

"It was your final wish. I had to comply." I said, a little jokingly.

"Thank you," He breathed. And we swayed back and forth, holding each other, through the darkness of the early morning.

"Edward," I mumbled. I realized I had fallen asleep in the crook of Edward's neck. "Sorry,"

"I don't mind." He responded, lightly.

"We have to tell your family that you're not dead." I repeated. "I think they'll want to know."

"You don't say." He teased. I sat up and straightened my blouse.

"I have to change." I thought out loud. I walked over to Ellie's crib, under the gaze of Edward's eyes. "Ellie," I whispered, shaking her out from her day dream. "Time to get up."

Ellie was up within seconds, ready to rock and roll. Edward chuckled. Our daughters eyes were suddenly directed to her father's, and she reached out giggling.

"Daddy!" She laughed. I quickly picked her up and handed her over to Edward.

"Do you think you can handle dressing her?" I asked him.

"No problem. Where are her clothes?" Good Lord, Edward is going to pick out Ellie's outfit. Oh, well. Let him be.

"In our room," He raised a perfect eyebrow. "The room across from Alice's."

"Gotcha," Edward retorted. I rolled my eyes as he swiftly picked Ellie's petite body off the edge of her crib. Edward and Ellie flew quickly and quietly into my old room, Ellie's new _own_ room. I was obviously moving back in with Edward.

I walked human pace to the doorway of Ellie's bedroom, then gasped. Edward had Ellie sitting on the bed, and she was watching him fling clothes out of her drawers with much content.

"_What_ in the _world,_ are you _doing_?" I screeched. Edward looked up quickly, his arms still flailing at the speed of light, creating a higher pile of little girls clothes.

"I'm dressing Ellie." He answered simply, a blazing look of determination in his eyes.

A second later, I heard a scream in the house. It was Alice.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. "Edward! I smell him! It's not Ellie. I don't get it! Bella!" I heard her light movements racing up the stairs at vampire speed. Uh-Oh…

"Here comes the welcome wagon," Edward sighed. He stood himself up, and dropped all the brightly colored shirts he was holding as if they were his brand new car. And let me tell you, Edward likes his cars.

"Bella!" Alice screeched again. "Bella where are you…." Alice walked right by the door to Ellie's bedroom. She then smoothly turned right around and looked at me, then at Edward. Her jaw dropped. She looked at me again, and then back at Edward.

"Alice?" I asked, a little worried.

"Edward?" She asked not believing her words. Edward nodded slowly, a grin plastered on his face.

"Hi, Alice," Edward greeted Alice lightly. Alice screamed again. She bounded up to Edward faster than I'd ever seen her do, and flung her arms around him.

"You're real! You're back!" She let go of him, and smiled. Alice poked him in the arm.

"Stop," Edward complained, rubbing his arms where Alice had poked him. Alice squealed. _Again._

"Alice, stop." I urged. Edward chuckled. Ellie was completely happy sticking her head through the leg hole of a pair of her shorts.

"I need to tell people. Now." Alice alerted us. "I should have seen this coming!" She mumbled. "Attention all Cullens!" She yelled, standing at the top of the stairs. "I have big news." She paused, probably for dramatic effect.

"What?" Emmett's voice sounded annoyed.

"Uhh…How do I put this?" Alice asked herself. "Oh, EDWARD'S BACK!"

Edward and I laughed. Alice was acting like a total idiot.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Alice, did you drink from some sick animal?"

"Shut up! You'll only make Bella more depressed. Stop teasing her!" Came Emmett's harsh bellow. He was always like a big brother to me.

Instantly, I felt his two cool arms wrap around my stomach, holding me tight to his body.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Edward breathed against my face. The smell was still intoxicating to me.

So I leaned a little upward and met Edward's upturned lips with my own.

"Ahh…" He sighed, relaxed. I grinned, then looked back at the door. Alice was having some kind of fight with Rosalie and Emmett about Edward being right in my room. Jasper was reading a thick book, and looked up every once in a while to smile, then shake his head.

"He's here!" Alice protested. "Shh! You can hear him,"

I glanced up at Edward as a silence fell around the house.

"Talk," Alice commanded Edward.

"Huh? Why?" Edward had just broken out of a trance from staring at me.

"Talk so the rest of the non-believers can hear you! Idiot," Alice shook her head as she shot Edward a glare of disapproval.

"Alice, so testy this morning, aren't we now?" Edward teased. Alice's eyes were darker than usual, and she almost made contact with Edward's head with he fist, but she was interrupted.

"Oh my God!" Esme cried. We hadn't noticed, but she had walked in and had about to start putting some towels away in my closet. "Everyone! Alice was right! Edward _is_ here!" Esme ran up to Edward, who was forced to release me so Esme could hug him.

I soon heard a sound like a herd of buffalos racing up the stairs and out of rooms. Before I knew it, all four of the other Cullens were standing at the door way, mouths open and eyes wide.

"Holy crap," Emmett mumbled.

"No," Rosalie gasped.

"Impossible," Jasper concluded.

"It was Ellie," Carlisle said. Everyone turned to look at him. He walked over to Ellie who was randomly trying on pairs of sunglasses and necklaces. "She…her power. To bring things back from the dead…"

A breath of understanding escaped from mostly everyone in the room.

"Whoa baby," Emmett was always the one with stupid comments. I laughed.

"Is it really you?" Rosalie asked, stuttering. Edward nodded.

And that released the welcome wagon, full force.

**A/N: Okay, I hated this chapter. It was bad, I admit it. I had to clear up a ton of stuff, so that's why it seemed long, but it had no point. Next chapter will be better. I super promise.**

**If I get enough reviews ('cus then I know you love me) I will definitely post tomorrow!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. One Voice

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. And to most of you who said my chapter wasn't horrible, thanks. I didn't mean the writing was horrendous, I just meant this chapter had no storyline whatsoever. This reviewer pretty much summed what I was trying to say, up.

**twilightfan21**: I read Whisked Back and I was just checking up on the Twilight page, seeing if there were any new stories up, and I came across this. Even though the first chapter didn't have THAT much of a plot, I like where it's going. I mean, I like this chapter, and I can't wait for an update, so I like the story :D

ENJOY!

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon". I don't own anything except this story plot._

"**The Life and Times of _'Perfection'_"**

**By: lookinthestars**

**Chapter Two: "One Voice"**

"I've got questions," Edward whispered to me. I nodded.

It had been about 3 days since Edward has been…alive…well, living…no, here with the rest of the family again. We were all reading in the family room together besides Esme and Ellie, who had gone to the toy store, and Carlisle, who was at the hospital. This family loves spoiling her. Yesterday, Ellie and Alice came back with 11 bags from the mall. It was ridiculous. Ellie usually doesn't even play with the stuff this family gets her. Ellie basically just runs around the house at super speed, scaring the life, or death, out us. She finds it amusing.

Ellie looks like a 3 year old now; and she's only been alive for a month give or take a few weeks. She know has the brain of a third grader, and can speak like one, too. Carlisle had explained to me that based on the current statistics of Ellie growing up, she'll reach her final age in 5 and a half months, which blew me away. I guess I'll never really get to appreciate Ellie's childhood…

"Bella," Edward's voice brought me back to the present. He was looking at me curiously. "Daydreaming?"

"Something like that," I mumbled. I went back to the book I was reading, and Edward chuckled behind me. I was resting on Edward's chest. Alice and Jasper were reading together as well, but Jasper seemed more caught up with Alice's face.

Rosalie was lying next to Emmett, as he read a war book, his eyes glittering with excitement as he flipped the pages. Rosalie was skimming through a _Vanity Fair _magazine, blowing at her freshly manicured nails, courtesy of Alice.

I looked up at Edward and saw him gazing down at me, his book halfway closed, his thumb saving the page. I rolled my eyes at him, then he glared at me playfully.

"I repeat Bella, I've got lots of big, important, questions." Edward said, putting the book down. I sighed, finished the bottom of the page I was on, then stood up. Edward quickly followed, and I raced up the stairs into our room. I heard Alice giggle slightly, and I turned on my mind reading power to listen in on her thoughts.

_Bella and Edward…getting it on…in the bedroom! _

"Shut up, Alice!" Edward and I both screamed at the same time. I quickly turned to face Edward, who I soon remembered was the one that I mimicked the power from. I smiled sheepishly at Edward, and he grinned back at me. I felt a dangerous heat rise to my face, and I could tell Edward enjoyed me immensely when I blushed.

"Jerk," I muttered. I turned to walk into our room, but was caught by two hands seizing me waist. I glanced at Edward's excited smile, and sighed.

"Did you just call me what I think you did?" Edward's cool, intoxicating breath made it hard for me to focus. I tried to look away, to prevent myself from being dazzled, but Edward's hands caught my delicate face. "You're still warm," He breathed, his breath once again fanning over my face, disturbing my senses.

"You had questions?" I asked, my voice harder than I had hoped as I tried to change the subject. Edward looked me over, about to call out my side tracking. He stopped himself, and I listened into his thoughts.

_I shouldn't make fun of her, she's about to answer my questions…finally._

I slapped Edward's arm. "Stop it! You only asked me once!"

_Yes, eavesdropper, but you keep daydreaming about something…Me, I presume?_

"No…." He could sense my lie. He beamed at me. I turned my power off, not wanting to hear anymore of his thoughts.

Edward stared at me blankly, then grinned at me randomly. He was going insane, I thought. Then I realized, he was trying to communicate with me in his mind.

"Can't hear you anymore, Edward."

"Why?" He looked stunned.

"Because, I can turn off my powers."

And then cam the bombardment of questions.

**4 Hours Later**

Edward's question and answer session got very tiring after a while. We had moved onto his bed, both of us were sitting across from each other, Indian style. He had taken my hand during the part when he had died, because I had started to cry. His eyes brimmed with hatred, obviously for himself. He had tried to apologize countless times, but I had refused. It wasn't his fault he had died. It was the most stupid and thoughtless thing I had ever heard.

"I love you, Edward," I told him, reaching out to him after the questions were finished. His eyes held new light, as he had come to understand the pain and joy I had gone through when he was gone.

"I love you, Isabella," He took his face tightly in between his cold hands, which led to a night of lust filled passion.

**Morning**

The sun shone brightly through the window when I pulled back my eyelids covering my drowsy eyes. Edward smiled at me, his bare chest glistening in the sun. He leaned down gently, and pressed his lips under my ear.

"You're amazing, Bella." That damned blush rose all over my face as I recalled what made me _so amazing_. Edward looked down at me with hungry eyes.

"What?"

"You're sparkling," And I looked down and saw that he was right, my pale skin was shining in the light, like Edward's skin was.

"Oh," I responded, a little embarrassed that he was still looking at me like that. I started to read everyone's mind, because I was getting bored with Edward just looking at me from across the bed. I moved in closer to him, and willed myself to be warm, for Edward's enjoyment of course. He sighed, then closed his eyes, laying his head down on my bare shoulder.

I listened in to everyone's thoughts.

_She smells so good…and she's beautiful, and smart, and funny and…_Came Edward's voice.

_She's doing that cute batty-eyelash thing with her eyes…Rosalie…Ha! Wait…batty-eyelashes? Batty! Ha! We're vampires! Bats!_ Emmett continued to snort with humor in his mind.

_Jasper…oh…Jasper? Where are you? Want to have some fun?_ Alice's mind rang clear. I turned my power off, disgusted. I didn't want to hear anymore. Maybe I could just…listen to Ellie's mind?

I focused in and heard Ellie's voice singing the lullaby, a habit she picked up whenever she was lying in her new bed, daydreaming.

Hmm…still bored. I looked up at Edward, whose arms had become tighter around me when he felt the warmth. His eyes were still closed and peaceful. I didn't want to disturb him.

For a while, I thought back to when I first met Edward…when he seemed to hate me…the whole process of us falling in love. Oh, and then there was the James incident. I almost shuddered, but then remembered Edward's arms around me.

Holy crap! Victoria! She had killed Edward and I, and hoped we were dead! She might come after us again…or Ellie!

But then I sank into a pool of relaxation, when I remembered Ellie's power. Ellie could save us, and I could use Ellie's power, hopefully, if Ellie ever….

This time, I did shudder.

I glanced back at Edward, who had opened one of his eyes to check on me. He raised a perfect eyebrow, but I smiled back at him, assuring him everything was alright. He fell back into his peaceful rest.

I thought hard about what Victoria was doing right now, what she was thinking. Did she know Edward and I were alive? That I had a daughter?

_Crazy Italians. Won't tell me anything._

What the…? I listened in again.

_I come here, to ask to be apart of their freaking guard, and what do they do? Start asking me questions, like a regular job interview!_

This didn't sound like any Cullen voice…but it sounded familiar.

_Why are they asking me where I live? Don't they know anything? I'm a nomad, tracker. Whatever! _

_They asked me what my goals were in life…might as well be honest with them…freaks. Think they are so highly worshipped in the vampire world!_

Vampire world? Oh my…This was Victoria…but she's in Italy! Edward can't hear mind as far as 2 miles away! Italy?! Victoria?!

_I told them my goal in life was to be with my James…but know that Cullen family killed him; my goal was to kill Edward and Bella!_

I gasped.

_WHAT?! The Volturi just told me Bella and Edward aren't dead. They are fully alive in Forks, Washington. But, I killed them!_

_I just left anyway. They told me they only accept vampires into the guard with special abilities. Screw them! They don't know talent when they see it._

_My life is worthless. I'm going back to Forks._

We were all in danger. Everyone. A million questions ran through my mind.

How soon will it take for Victoria to get here? How could I hear her? How did the Volturi know where we were? How do I keep my family safe?

**I hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing Victoria's thoughts. Kind of like American Idol when the losers say: "They don't know talent when they see it!"**

**I don't know when I'm updating next…maybe tomorrow if I get lots of reviews…**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Ellie's There,

A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews. You don't know how much they help me when I'm stuck on part of a story! Oh, and sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I got writers block. I also changed the summary of this story.

ENJOY!

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon". I don't own anything except this story plot and the character of Ellie._

"**The Life and Times of _'Perfection'_"**

**By: lookinthestars**

**Chapter Three: "Ellie's There,"**

"Edward!" I wailed. I jumped out of Edward's cool arms, taking the blanket with me to cover my bare body. Edward was left on the bed, completely nude. But I couldn't dwell on that…that long.

"What?" Edward followed me, bouncing off the bed quickly, taking my face between his hands. "Bella, what is wrong?" His face was pained, and I could tell he thought he had done something wrong.

"Edward," I tried to collect my thoughts at light speed. "I…heard Victoria's mind. In Italy. The Volturi, they told her we were alive." I hoped he understood that.

"Wait, you heard Victoria's mind? Are you sure? That's too far away…isn't it?" Edward stroked my hair as I started calming down.

"I'm…positive it was her. She wanted to join the Volturi, but they turned her down and told her we were alive — and in Forks." I panted.

"Oh dear," Edward mumbled, leaning against the newly arrived bed. "This isn't good."

"No," I breathed, wrapping the sheets around me in a more comfortable position. He grinned at me slightly, despite the situation we were in. I glared back at him. "It's not."

Edward snapped back into reality, taking his eyes off my body, only to look again into my eyes. "We have to tell everyone,"

"Yeah, but we might want to get dressed." I told him, a little heat rising to my sparkling cheeks.

Edward made a playful 'Tsk, Tsk' noise. "Now, Bella. Let's not dwell on such trivial matters." I could tell he was trying to distract me from the current issue.

"Of course. How could I?"

I had changed into a dark navy blue dress, and tied my hair up into a half down-half up style. Edward looked flawless in his dark green turtle neck and clean khakis. We had changed quickly, and Edward was pacing back and forth, his expression calculating something. He looked up when I came out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" Edward's voice was overcome by fear. I nodded swiftly, then bounded out of the bedroom, Edward on my tail. We arrived in the living room quickly.

"Alice? Esme? Carlisle?" I whispered. But I still knew everyone could hear me if they were in the house. "Rosalie? Jasper? Emmett? Ellie?"

I slight breeze filled the room and it was soon filled up with seven more vampires.

"What?" Ellie muttered, gazing around the room with her eerie green eyes. Alice looked anxious.

"Yes, what?" Alice murmured. Immediately, her topaz eyes became blank and her body stiffened. She was a world away.

"Alice?" Jasper walked forward, taking his wife's hand. "What do you see?"

Everybody stepped slightly forward, but Jasper held out his hand. Ellie looked curious.

"I see a forest. The trees are high and very green. I slight trail is in the middle of the foreground." She mused. Edward gasped and I knew he was seeing the same thing she was.

Wait! I can read minds too.

I closed my eyes and focused on Alice's mind. Slowly, I fuzzy picture filled my mind and I focused harder.

I felt Edward's cool hand take mine. I was still warm for him.

Soon, the picture got even clearer, and I recognized it as the forest behind my house. Then, Ellie walked into the picture.

"It's the forest near my house. I know it." I mumbled. Edward started rubbing my hand to calm me.

"Ellie's there," Alice's voice chimed. I nodded, my eyes frozen shut.

I saw a rustle in the trees where Ellie was standing. She seemed to be calling out to someone. She looked almost 14 in the vision, which meant this vision must happen in the next four months.

All the sudden, a fiery red mane burst from the midst of the bushes.

It was Victoria.

Edward roared when he saw Victoria in his mind. I shuddered, but kept on watching.

Victoria moved even closer to Ellie, and snarled. Ellie backed up slowly, fear written all over her face. "Dad?" She called.

I could feel Edward shaking as he held me hand.

"Mom? Alice?" I could feel tears brimming at my eyes. This couldn't happen. We wouldn't let it happen Wouldn't.

Very quickly in the vision, Victoria sprang towards Ellie and landed on her, tearing at her flesh.

"No!" I cried out. I opened my eyes and the vision stopped. Alice collapsed into Jaspers arms, and Edward pulled me against his chest. I started to sob uncontrollably as Edward tried to comfort me. Although my face was against Edward's chest, I reached out in the general area of Ellie. A small, vulnerable body met my grasp and I pulled Ellie up into my arms. Edward's eyes were coal black, the blackest I'd ever seen them.

Ellie stared at everyone, confused. Edward mouthed, 'Don't say anything around Ellie,' to Alice, and Alice headed off into the other room, with everyone else at her heels. They wanted to know what happened.

A few hours later, I met Edward at the door. I had put Ellie in her room to lie down so everyone could talk. He lead me down the stairs and into the dining room, where all the other vampires were sitting at the table, staring at there hands. Esme looked up.

"We're sorry you had to see that, Edward and Bella," Esme spoke softly. Edward nodded slowly and pulled my along side of him. His face was smooth and solemn. In the few days Edward has known Ellie, he was already fully in love with her. He was such a wonderful father.

We sat down, and Edward took my hand under the table. I looked up at him, but his eyes were cold. He cleared his throat.

"We're moving,"

Everyone froze.

"Now, Edward. We to think this through. I mean th-" Carlisle protested. His eyes scanned Edward quickly.

"No. We're moving. Tonight. You don't have to come, but Bella, Ellie and I are leaving."

"Edward." Alice whimpered. "We can't just leave tonight…I mean…"

"No. We are leaving." Edward's voice shook with anger. "Bella, go pack a bag." I looked up at him, but he was set on his decision, and I was beginning to feel scared of him.

"Okay." I whispered. I charged up the stairs and threw in an extra outfit for me, Edward and Ellie into a duffel bag. I also put in some toiletries for Ellie in case she needed them. I snuck into Ellie's room, and got her out of bed. She looked confused, but eager.

"Where are we going?" Ellie asked me as I walked downstairs. Should I tell her the truth?

"We're moving," Yes.

Ellie's lips twitched, but she could tell something was paining all of us since the vision. She just didn't know what was. "Oh."

Edward was ready at the door, keys in hand. I pushed Ellie out the door and looked up at Edward. He looked down at me, then at Ellie running towards the Volvo.

"Edward," I whispered, leaning up to his face. "Everything will be okay."

He smiled, and bent his face down to mine. "I love you." He breathed against my face.

"I love you too." I whispered back. We reached the car, and Ellie jumped in the backseat.

"Just close your eyes, Ellie." Edward told her. She nodded, and laid down across the middle seat and sighed. I glanced at Edward, and he smiled for the first time tonight. "You too." So I did.

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! **


	4. Beautiful

A/N: I just want to say that I'm sorry for not updating in a while, and that my last chapter was too, too short. I apologize again.

Hope you enjoy….

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon". I don't own anything except this story plot and the character of Ellie._

"**The Life and Times of _'Perfection'_"**

**By: lookinthestars**

**Chapter Four: "Beautiful"**

I was happily drifting in my unconscious state, flying through the dark, bouncing over what seemed to be problems. Nothing could wake me. I was lost in a free whirl of colors, lights, and dreams. But something tugged at the edge of my mind, jerking my body.

I slammed against the something smooth and hard as rock. Edward?

"Edward?" His name came out like a moan. Something cold pushed me back against a leather surface. The scent filled my nose as a breathed deeply, trying to uncover my senses from my delusional state of mind.

"Almost there," A deep, luscious voice mumbled. I turned my head to the left slightly, where the sound came from.

"Where?" I twisted around, in my leather seat, trying to make sense of the situation. "Where are we?"

I almost resolved to slapping myself awake.

"Florida!" A childish voice sang into my ear. I swatted the air, and then forced myself awake.

I focused in on the scene in front of me. To state the obvious, we were on an airplane, flying over who knows where. Ellie was sitting in the seat by the window, and Edward was on the other side of me, his body tense and rigid, as if he was waiting for a bombing.

It was night, and the atmosphere was silent and peaceful. I took a deep breath, now fully awake, and turned toward Edward.

"When…." I started. I felt the confusion that I had generously expressed on my face. Edward motioned to his ear.

What was he saying?

"What…"

Edward urgently started to flail his arms around his head. I shook _my_ head furiously.

"What the hell -" I was being treated like an imbecile.

"Listen!" He urged. He gestured to his head one final time.

Oh. Right. I listened in to Edward's mind, feeling like an idiot. I gave him a small smile, and he grinned back at me. I caught my breath. He was even more stunning than usual.

"'Kay. Sorry." I whispered to him under my breath.

_It's alright._

I nodded erratically. He looked into my eyes.

_It looks like you have some questions?_

"Yeah," I murmured quickly while nodding. "When did we…."

_Get on the plane?_

I nodded again, this time slowly.

_About 6 hours ago. The plane should be landing soon._

"How did you get me-"

_On the plane? I carried you._

A deep crimson filled my face as I imagined the scene that must have caused. I could see Edward carrying me in his arms and it must have caused a bigger stir that we were two inhumanely beautiful people. Ellie also must have been trailing behind, singing in her high, lovely soprano voice, as that was the one thing that seemed to hold her interest now – I could here her lightly humming the lullaby as I thought.

_You know, I just realized we could talk aloud if you wished. If we talk fast enough, humans can't here us at all._

"Okay." I said cautiously, testing my new found skill. The speed of my voice made me a little uncomfortable, but no one around me stirred in the slightest, so I'm guessing we were okay to talk.

"So…" Edward trailed off, smirking.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I was almost angry with him, but I had no chance of winning a fight against Edward if he looked like…_that._

"You looked so content. I didn't want to wake you. Besides, I love the way you look when you sleep." He grinned.

"Thanks," My voice was close to a growl.

"Anytime."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't we have other things to talk about other than you taking over this relationship?"

He laughed smoothly. "I won't even bother to defend that."

I ignored him sourly. "Where are we going?"

"Urmm…Florida," He looked a little unsure of himself.

I snorted, annoyed. "Good choice. Why are we going to a state where the sun shines all day? Are body diamonds the new fashion must-have?"

"Well," His smiled tightened into a thin, perfect line, and his eyes narrowed, showing deep anger. "Since Victoria," He snarled at the name. "Wants to-" He glanced franticly at Ellie, then back at me. He couldn't finish his sentence.

I gripped his hand tightly in mine, and he leaned back and closed his eyes. He sighed. "We're going where Victoria would never expect us to go."

"That didn't necessarily work the last time we tried to run from a vampire." I added warily, thinking back to the time James had chased me down in Phoenix, the place we thought he would assume would be the last place we would go.

"I know," his voice was tormented. "But if all else fails, the sun will hide us. And prevent Victoria from getting too close…" The grip on my hand tightened.

"Don't worry," I breathed. "You're doing a great job."

He opened his eyes, and looked at me curiously. "A great job at what?"

"Being a father." I answered simply while smiling. He smiled his crooked smile back at me, and then crushed me against his chest.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear. He rocked us back and forth, and closed his eyes.

"I love you too." I gave him a tiny kiss on his lips, then turned to Ellie. "Come here," I motioned for her to sit on my lap. She obeyed, and closed her eyes while lying in my arms.

I looked up to Edward, and bit my lips to keep from grinning. He chuckled, but looked at us with more love than I'd ever seen in his glorious eyes.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked, concerned. He just shushed me, and I fell back into a cloud of happiness in his arms.

---------------

"Bella," Edward nudged me awake. I could tell the plane had landed as people were getting up out of the recliners and stretching their limbs.

"I'm up." As much as I would have liked to stay in his arms, I forced myself awake.

"Ellie," Edward cooed, slowly picking up Ellie's relaxed body. He laid her head against his shoulder and reached out his other hand to help me stand.

I gladly accepted it, then jumped to my feet, not letting go of Edward. "Very human," I complimented, though it was a low whisper the others on the plane wouldn't hear.

"Thank you," He tried to hold back his laughter with no success.

People stared at us as they walked by us, exiting the plane. I tried to pull out the bags we had stuffed under the seats, struggling with Ellie's. Edward's white arm reached next to mine and pulled out the bag with ease. He threw it over his left shoulder.

"You look so good next to yellow flowers," I teased after looking over Ellie's bag. Edward rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched. Ellie looked at her father, then giggled. The plane filled with her music, more appealing then any other instrument I'd ever heard, well, besides Edward of course.

A motherly looking older woman in the long line of passengers waiting to leave the plane, stopped when she reached our row, allowing us to exit.

"Is she yours?" The women asked, staring after Ellie as Edward walked smoothly down the aisle. I slung the other bag onto my shoulder.

"Yes," I murmured. The women looked captivated.

"She's beautiful." The women told me, looking into my eyes. "But after seeing you two, what do you expect?" She smiled kindly at me.

"Oh." I wasn't expecting that from her. "Why, thank you."

The women nodded, and I walked past the rows of seats, my face was certainly not hiding my shock well. Edward was waiting for me, his face was beaming.

"I heard." His voice was proud. I smiled up at him.

"You look like one happy camper," My voice was light and teasing.

"I feel like one happy camper."

"We're going camping?" Ellie yawned. I burst out laughing, and Edward wasn't far behind.

"Not exactly…" I explained. "We're in Florida."

"Like….Disney, Florida?" She opened her green eyes wide, as if she was praying.

"The same." Edward mumbled. I looked at him curiously, and his thoughts seemed to be elsewhere.

"Okay…." I announced, trying to lighten Edward's mood. "We are heading to….Wait, where are we? I don't even know what airport we landed in."

Edward smiled, but it looked fake and superficial. "We're on the east coast of Florida. In the middle of nowhere, I guess you could say. Our family owns a beach house near here."

I gasped. "Another beach? How many do you have?" I remembered the time Edward had surprised me on the beach the day he had changed me.

Edward looked like he was calculating. "Seven Hundred, sixty-eight beaches, not including timeshares."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." I paused. "You were kidding, right?"

Edward mussed my hair, and I scowled at him. "Only three, Bella. We own another on Cape Cod."

"Okay. Let's head off to Daddy's super humongous and over extravagant castle on the beach. Alright everybody?" I got a giggle out of Ellie, who was still clutching onto Edward's shirt.

Edward beamed even more at the word 'Daddy'. He looked like he was insane…or passing gas. I snorted, and Ellie turned around to face me in Edward's arms.

"Well, let's get a move on, people." She complained. "Onward and upward!" She's been spending way too much time with Emmett.

"Does she seem….older to you?" Edward questioned. I looked at Ellie closely, and he was right. Ellie looked seven or eight now, but she was talking and thinking like an eleven year old.

"Yeah." I agreed.

And Edward dragged me with him and Ellie to the waiting rental car. Another _BMW._ Those Cullens….And then I realized with a burst of joy that I was a Cullen as well.

-------------------

We had been driving in the black car for a little over a half an hour. I had opened the window to let the salty sea air fill my nose as the wind whipped through the car. I held Edward's hand with my left hand, but stuck my other out the window slightly, just to see it sparkle.

The car had been ready for us in the garage, which was good because the sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, threatening us. The windows of the car were tinted, as per Edward's request.

"Does Ellie sparkle?" I thought out loud. Edward and I both turned to our daughter.

"Ellie, stick your arm out the window quickly please." Edward told her in a sweet voice. She thrust her hand out the open window, and squealed in delight when she saw the sun dancing off her skin.

"Good." I murmured to myself. Edward chuckled.

We drove a little farther, till we came across a dirt road and a sign that read 'No Trespassing'. Edward turned onto the road.

"All violators will be bitten and condemned to three days of fiery hell, then sent off to Alice to be made into a Barbie princess." I added to the sign. Ellie screeched in humor and Edward's deep bellow filled the car.

"We're here," Edward announced. I looked out the window, and gasped when I saw the ocean, crashing against a white sandy beach.

The blue waves sparkled in the sun, and beat down calmly onto the perfect shore. The ocean seemed to go on for an eternity, as well as the beach. The little groups of tropical-like flowers and trees were just enough for my liking, and provided enough comfortable shade.

The house was huge, with a glass window that covered the side of the house that faced the ocean. It was painted a pretty light, light blue that matched the foliage and water perfectly. I deck the size of Charlie's house was jutting out of the ocean-facing side of the beach house, which added to the dream-like effect.

"Oh, Edward!" I wailed as I jumped out of the car. He was suddenly at my side, and pulled me into an embrace. "This is so perfect."

_Okay, kind of a crummy place to end, but I have an excellent idea for the next chapter, so I had to end it. Review and I'll post the fifth chapter up faster; Reviews give me inspiration._


	5. The Vanishing Act

A/N: Oh, dear. My oh my. How long has it been...two, no, three months? All I can say is sorry. School is over, and was a bit hectic for me at the end...So sorry. I'll be able to finish this fanfic by the end of August - early September, no doubt about that. I'm expecting around 10-15 chapters when I'm done, so...

Hope you enjoy….

P.S. I also changed my account name!

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon". I don't own anything except this story plot and the character of Ellie._

"**The Life and Times of **_**'Perfection'**_**"**

**By: Monsoon Kisses (change in pen name)**

**Chapter Five: "The Vanishing Act"**

"_Oh, Edward!" I wailed as I jumped out of the car. He was suddenly at my side, and pulled me into an embrace. "This is so perfect."_

He laughed, a deep, velvety sound. "I'm glad. Although, I was afraid you'd think it to be too much. The...size of the property, I meant."

I sighed. "Ellie's in danger." He stiffened, his smile disappearing. We both glanced at Ellie out of the corner of our eyes. She had found a dragonfly, and was using her speed to lock it up in her tiny grasp. "I have too much to worry about, not including the enormous size of our temporary home." The end of my rant seemed to have to much harsh sound in it for Edward's liking.

"I swear to you Bella, our daughter will not escape my sight throughout this duration."

I needed to know what he was thinking.

_I hope I won't let them down...I can't. If either one of them were to...I can't think of that. No._

Edward winced, and I quickly reached up to ease the tension on his face. His eyes were filled with sorrow.

"We aren't helpless anymore. Ellie is your daughter – she's extravagant in the way she learns, and I myself won't weigh you down with the added pressure you used to bear on your shoulders every time you smelled me. We can help you too, never forget that."

"I'd never be able to let Ellie fight. I'm having trouble imagining you fighting, though your power would give you a great advantage..." He sighed. "I...I...," He glanced over smoothly at Ellie, then cleared his voice. "Now, let's not have things like this depress us. Alice is keeping an eye open at all times, as well as the rest of our family."

"Agreed."

We watched as our daughter continued to take in the rest of the surroundings – the white beach, exotic flowers, and crashing waves. Her laugh broke the silence as she launched herself into the sand.

Ellie, now looking like a nine year old, yelped in pleasure as the cool tide surrounded her petite body.

"It's so cold!" She squealed. Her bronze hair caught in the wind and it whipped around, shining in the golden sun.

Suddenly, I found myself standing alone. Edward had disappeared. My eyes frantically searched the beach until I realized that Edward had dragged Ellie into the ocean, playfully throwing her up in the air.

It looked so fake, like a scene from a movie, it was so perfect. They both were perfect. I shoved all troubling thoughts aside and made my way to the ocean, joining my husband and daughter.

"Momma! We aren't wearing our bathing suits!" Ellie seemed to take joy away from the fact that she could be going against some rules.

Edward bellowed out a deep, husky, laugh. "Yeah, Mommy, we are getting our clothes all wet."

My lips twitched upward, but I didn't want to laugh – Edward had been mocking Ellie, and thanks to him, she had quite a short temper. I couldn't take it though – Edward had just called me _'Mommy'._

I wailed in laughter.

Ellie turned around abruptly in the cool water, staring Edward down. Her green eyes were almost seething venom, she was so mad.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Edward apologized. "It's all your mother's fault."

I rolled my eyes. "Excuse me?"

Edward smirked, and I listened in to his mind.

_She looks so cute when she's mad...both of them._

I launched myself at Edward, dragging him under the tide. I couldn't help but giggle at seeing his face in that utter confusion I so rarely saw on his marble features. I playfully pushed his chest back with one hand, spinning him around under the water. He was still searching the water, his eyes gleaming when they came into line with mine.

My stomach lurched uncontrollably when I saw the pools of gold swirling underneath a fringe of dark, thick coal lashes. He was a miracle.

He pounced onto me instantly, bubbles forming around us as he pressed his smooth lips to my own. My heart was heavy still in my chest, like always, but I could almost feel it pounding as if I were still human.

We suddenly broke the surface of the water, both of us gasping unneeded breaths of air, Edward's hand entwined in my hair. We stared at each other for an immeasurable moment before quickly breaking out into laughter.

"Did I miss something?" Ellie's brow was furrowed. Edward and I glanced at each other one more, and continued to laugh.

I calmed down enough to speak. "No, it was just..." I paused, thinking how I'd rather not fill my daughter in on the romantic happening with me and her father. "It was just that there was this..." I glanced towards Edward for help.

"It was just that we...thought it was funny we weren't wearing bathing suits!" Edward spoke with appropriate enthusiasm.

Ellie seemed skeptical for a moment, raising a tiny eyebrow delicately over one of her green eyes. "Fine," she muttered.

And we all continued to have fun together as the day progressed on, and the sun became low against the horizon

I twirled my feet together as a lay on Edward's chest. It was twilight now, the brilliant orange sun was slowly becoming buried against the deep, dark blue waves so far out. The problems that had just so recently engulfed us were now distant, nonexistent. Unless I thought hard, the moment of panic that Victoria would find us never happened. Never would, now that we were safe. It was such a perfect moment, all thoughts besides those of peace and relaxation were gone. Vanished.

"It's getting dark." Edward murmured in my ear. I moved my eyes to focus on Ellie, who was lying underneath Edward's arm, using it as some sort of a blanket. I sighed.

"Come on now, Ellie. It's time to go to bed." I said, rising up out of Edward's arms.

"Not that I ever sleep," she shot back.

"Blame your father," I retorted. Ellie gave Edward a menacing stare.

Edward chuckled as he led Ellie upstairs into her already made up bedroom. I decided that I would start to look around this large vacation house. I journeyed into the kitchen and discovered it to be well stocked, and decorated tastefully. It was obviously one of Esme's creations, although I doubt she spent more than an hour a in her vampire life cooking food in the kitchen...that is until I came along.

I could vaguely hear the sounds of Edward tucking Ellie into her bed as I continued to look around the house. She seemed to be giving him a hard time about her having to stay in bed, but the finally agreed to the compromise that she would stay in bed if he sang to her. The low, perfect sounds of my lullaby slowly began to drift around the house has Ellie fell into a state of relaxation.

I walked slowly around the corner and was met by a large room, filled to the absolute brim with books. The walls stood over 15 feet high, at the least, and every inch was plastered by every novel, biography, and atlas you could think of. My eyes skimmed over the selections, not all of which were in English.

I soon got lost in my own little world, reading the first bit of every book I could get my hands on, which with my photographic memory and vampire speed, was actually quite easy to handle.

Time became nonexistent, and my mind continued to wander...book after book after book...

And then I became all too aware of what was happening.

I breathed in deeply and suddenly dropped the book I had been holding. The air seemed to stop moving. I could hear the ocean...and smell it, but something was out of place. Not everything smelled natural as it usually did, and I could still taste the scent of Edward and Ellie's scent with my keen nose. Their fragrances seemed to blend together as one.

But I could smell a traitor in the still air...not well, but I could sense something was very wrong.

I tried to use my mind reading power to hear the thoughts of the intruder...but to no avail.

They were powerful.

And there was more than one of them.

Was it Victoria, with a new coven, all eager to fight our family because of a grudge? Who could have joined that was so powerful that flew under the keen radar of the rest of the vampires in the world.

I stopped dead there.

How could I forget? How was I, the vampire who could take hold of any other's power and amplify it hugely...how could _I_ fall under the radar of the largest coven of the undead world...those who each hold a magnificent power of their own, all under the command of one wise, old leader. How could we have been so clueless?

The Volturi were here.

And they were ready for us. For me.

I stood deathly still, my instincts taking over, though they were completely useless. They would find me, no doubt. And they wanted me for their "army".

I thought of ways we could fight. Ellie's gift was special, indeed, but bringing people back to life was not something we needed...unless Edward or I...I shuddered, forcing that thought away from me.

I felt lifeless, but I knew I was the crucial part to my family's existence. I was the one who could level everything out by taking everyone's power and using it against them...but I could tell that we would still be cruelly out numbered...and something horrible was going to happen tonight.

There suddenly were multiple presences in the room other than my own. I spun around on my heel, and was face to face with the entire Volturi.

"Ahh," Aro called out to me, taking a few steps forward. "So nice to see you...and as an immortal too. Very pleasing."

I felt my throat tighten and became still as a stone. Aro started to circle me, looking up and down my body.

"You've turned out very nice, Bella. Very beautiful, indeed. I knew you were always special." His mouth turned up into a smile.

I nodded, unable to speak my mind because my voice was missing.

"As you see..." Aro pointed to the rest of the Volturi, and I noticed with a grimace that Jane was included. "We've come out of curiosity to your new life...have you a power?"

My eyes tightened unconsciously. I wasn't quite sure what to say...And I knew I didn't have any time at all to think of a reasonable excuse.

"Yes." My mind began to stir into a plan.

"Really? And may I ask what is it? Does it exceed expectations?"

"I..." My mouth began to form the words. "I can read minds."

"Oh? And what special twist does your power provide? Can it affect people's thoughts? Can you make them do whatever you please without them having a say in the matter?" He was close to being giddy.

"No..." I slowed down my words. "It works like Edward's...I can only hear what people are thinking at the moment."

He frowned. "But you can tell if they're lying, no?" He was begging.

"No." I noticed Jane and Marcus looking quite smug at the back of the room, exchanging knowing glances.

"Ahh...maybe your power will grow with time," Aro suggested. But he was obviously disappointed out of his mind.

"Possibly." I spoke without much movement by my lips.

"And has anything new happened since last we've seen you and Edward? You still are mates, are you not?"

"Yes, we still are together." _Oh, and, by the way: Edward and I got married, he got me pregnant, he died, my daughter can bring people back from the dead, she's currently being hunted down by a crazed vampire, and I am more powerful than all of you put together, multiplied by 10. _

Aro seemed to be looking me over with curious eyes. He caught sight of the ring on my left hand.

"You're married?" He seemed pleased, a reaction I didn't understand.

"Yes."

"And how are things working out for the two of you?" What was this, Dr. Phil?

"Very well...we just bought this house a few days ago and are moving in...I'm actually surprised you were able to find us so quickly." Nice distraction, Bella.

"Ah, well, we posses a power that allows us to track certain people. It actually didn't work with you...but with Edward, it did." A small smile.

I heard a low huff of disappointment from one of the other members.

"Oh." I was almost to the point of shaking. I then heard a group of people struggling to get closer to the library. A sudden wail startled us all, and I whipped my head around to face the doorway.

There stood the large vampire of the Volturi, Felix, with two other guard members. Felix and another were holding a snarling Edward back. Edward's teeth were bared, and he was reaching for a timid Ellie, who was being held back by one member of the guard. She was sobbing, a dry, heart wrenching sob that tore through the entire room. Edward looked up to me in fear and seemed to relax a little at the fact I wasn't being held in iron chains and members of the guard as they were. He quickly turned back to Ellie and tried to break free once more.

"Let...go...of...HER!" He bellowed. He flashed his teeth once more at Felix and lunged at the smaller of the two.

And then Jane stepped forward, an evil glint in her eyes.

"NO!" I ran forward, screaming, but was caught by an angry Marcus. He held me back as I roared against him, and soon Caius joined him, wrapping chains around my arms. I tried to break through them, but they were stronger than your average chains.

And then Ellie fell to the floor, wailing and screaming at the top of her lungs as Jane moved her eyes onto Ellie's petite body.

Edward roared louder than I'd ever heard, thrashing against the chains again and again, but he wasn't strong enough. He struggled more and more until he fell to floor as well, cringing on the once cozy, soft carpet of the room. Jane was unleashing her power onto both of them.

I suddenly remembered my power, and tried to take it from Jane. I stared at the two vampires holding me back, and tried to inflict pain on them.

But I needed physical contact to mimic the power, and I had never come into contact with Jane's childish skin.

I threw myself against the chains once more, but I was in too much pain, physical and emotional to use my ful strength. I pulled my eyes away from Edward and Ellie's pain-wracked bodies, and looked at Aro with pleading eyes.

"Please, just, take me. Just leave them alone." I whispered. Underneath Edward's pain, I could see I shiver wrack his body, so much worse than any other.

"No," he croaked out. "No."

"Yes!" I screamed. "Take me! Just stop hurting them."

Aro looked quickly to Jane and the screams from Ellie suddenly stopped, and the two men forced the shaking Edward to stand up.

"Now, now, who is this young beauty?" Aro asked taking a step towards Ellie. She cringed backward, but knocked herself against the guard member's rock-hard legs.

"My daughter," Edward muttered with clenched teeth. His eyes never looked at my face, but I knew he said "my" because he didn't want Aro's attention to be on me again.

Aro's eyes widened. "Really? A vampire baby? Now that is unheard of." He paused. "Is the child Bella's? She told us you two were married."

I mentally kicked myself.

Edward nodded sullenly, his eyes still looking away from mine.

"Is she a vampire?" Aro was happy again.

"Yes, but she doesn't drink blood. She doesn't eat at all," I added.

"Amazing! And does..." He looked at me

"Elizabeth." I answered.

"Does Elizabeth have a power?" He looked at me with knowing eyes, but began to back away towards Edward.

I knew what he was doing. He knew I was going to lie, and since his power of reading every thought your mind ever had didn't work on me, he was going to use it on Edward to get the truth out of him.

He suddenly touched Edward's arm, and bent over it. Edward tried to shake him off, but Felix forced Edward to hold his arm forward.

Soon, Aro backed away. He now knew of my power, and Ellie's.

"So many things you have lied about, Isabella. What a shame." He smirked. "Felix, Marcus, Caius...It's time to head back to Italy. Jane, please escort Ellie back to Volterra." He paused for a moment before adding, "I'll take Bella."

"NO!" Edward roared.

"And Felix, please go get David and bring him out here. I need you to keep hold of Edward and use David to knock him out for about a week." He turned to my horror filled eyes. "David is our newest addition. He has a special venom that works like a tranquilizer gun...just with a stronger and longer effect. He has so potential...and he's only seventeen, like you."

"Of course, Aro," Felix responded. "We'll wait until you leave."

"Thank you, Felix." Aro turned to Ellie and me. "I believe you two will enjoy yourselves in Volterra."

A weak cry escaped my lips as Edward continued to roar.

Aro quickly began to drag me off with Ellie and Jane behind. I could hear Edward's load protests and I whimpered again.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered under my breath.

The roaring suddenly stopped, and I heard Edward's velvet voice over all other noise.

"I love you, Isabella. Forever."


	6. David

A/N: Yay! Who's excited that school's back!?! Well, not me, but I get to update more often! SQUEE!

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon". I don't own anything except this story plot and the character of Ellie._

"**The Life and Times of **_**'Perfection'**_**"**

**By: Monsoon Kisses **

**Chapter Six: "David"**

"_Thank you, Felix." Aro turned to Ellie and me. "I believe you two will enjoy yourselves in Volterra."_

_A weak cry escaped my lips as Edward continued to roar._

_Aro quickly began to drag me off with Ellie and Jane behind. I could hear Edward's load protests and I whimpered again._

"_I love you, Edward." I whispered under my breath._

_The roaring suddenly stopped, and I heard Edward's velvet voice over all other noise._

"_I love you, Isabella. Forever."_

"And here is where you will be staying, Isabella." Aro pointed to a dark and dusty room hidden inside the great walls of the Volturi.

I looked around the room for a moment, and frowned.

"There's no bed," I mumbled. "I sleep in beds."

Aro laughed, a deep, throaty noise that somehow gave the illusion of crackling. "You are such a surprise, Isabella. Constantly a surprise." He smiled, showing his perfect teeth that marked him for what he was.

I muttered a fake laugh, then rolled my eyes. I had taken an extreme disliking to Aro in the last few hours. Not just the whole "Kidnapping-Isabella-and-Elizabeth-to-take-to-Volterra-with-me" bit was ticking me off. I would have been extremely mad at Aro, had it been only that, comparing him easily to James or Laurent. But no, Aro always had to be "Mr. Sunshine", laughing too hard in the strangest places. I never looked at James as an annoyance, an enemy and fear, yes, but never an annoyance. Yet the only word I could use to describe Aro was pest. I shuddered to think that I hated pests more than people who wanted me dead.

Aro laughed at me, and I cringed. "I'll have to get you a different room now, won't I?" He paused, almost expecting me to hug him and thank him for his "kindness". "Yes, well, okay. Wait here for a moment Isabella." He offered once he read my bored and tired expression.

He walked off gracefully with a slight spring to his step into another wing of the castle, and I could almost hear him singing the show tunes.

I sat down into the dusty chair, and began to sob. Tears flowed restlessly down my face and stopped when they hit the course material of the seat. This place was so foreign...hard and cold.

I hadn't seen Ellie in a while, which pained me to no end. I couldn't imagine her tiny, glowing face trapped up in a place like this. She might grow up wrong...what would Aro do to her? The poor child. I wrapped my arms around my waist and hugged myself tightly.

It had been only a day, and yet my body was in physical pain already. I missed him. At least he wouldn't feel the pain of my absence as I would his...he was unconscious at the moment, and would be for a week.

I also had to remind myself that I was the one that had to do the saving this time. Edward was in no shape to be saving Ellie or myself. I was scared, but also excited that I would be able to prove myself to my family.

"Isabella, dear!" Aro sing-songed. I cringed. "Follow me, darling."

That man was just so dang cocky.

"Coming," I replied reluctantly. I swiftly exited the dull room and trailed behind Aro's robe.

He turned to look at me and said, "Don't look so discouraged, Isabella. We will treat you well here. Ellie has already taken a liking to Heidi very much."

My eyes widened as I took in the new information. Ellie was enjoying herself here?

"I know, my dear, it was a surprise to myself as well, and I know everything that goes on around here." He grinned slightly.

"Hmm," I grumbled. We finally made our way to a large, wide door with "Isabella" engraved on a showy plate near the doorknob.

Aro smoothly used his bristly skinned hand to turn the knob, and he pushed open the door.

The room was fairly large, and brighter than my previous one, what with the entire east wall covered in windows facing, laugh with me, _the_ clock tower.

I cringed internally at the permanent memory and burden of my love hanging right out my window in plain sight.

The bed was rather nice though, the large, deep red canopy bed actually looked somewhat inviting. But I was very tired, which only added to the appeal.

"I'll let you get settled. There is a bathroom with a shower to the right of the bed ...and a few sets of clothes in the drawers. You have the week to explore the castle."

And with that, he left.

A week to explore? What was I to do after that? Would he have me working at filing cabinets and at his front desk?

I moaned and fell back against the dark bed, sinking into the never ending mattress like quick sand. And then, from the emotional stress, I fell fast asleep.

l a t o p

I woke in a daze, in an unfamiliar place. I hated this. I groaned as I stood up, flexing my limbs. No light was shining in from the windows, so I expected it to be night. I slipped on my dingy shoes, then flew out the door.

In the hallway, it was quiet. The walls were damp, and nothing was visible except the pitch dark. I trailed my hand along the wall, making sure I didn't somehow get lost...which was somewhat inevitable anyhow.

I though about Ellie. Aro had said that she was making herself comfortable here. She was enjoying herself. I cringed away from the harsh thought. Why had her mind made this strange choice? That she actually liked it here?

I whisper of sound entered my sensitive ears. It sounded like a young man talking...

"She could bring so many people back. Think of the possibilities! So many great ones we have lost...she could save us! We could fulfill our plan." It was Aro.

"You don't understand. You yourself told me what her mother was capable of! She could take all of our lives in seconds!" A young voice cried out.

"Ah, but we have the little Elizabeth. She has the power to bring us all back...we don't we use that to our advantage?" Aro replied in a eager voice.

"Like she would really turn her back on her mother. That's impossible. Marcus saw the relationship between the mother and daughter. With the man too. It's not something that can be easily broken." That unfamiliar voice spoke again.

"David, so many things you have to learn." Aro chuckled. "I have a job for you...learn more about this Elizabeth girl. How she operates, what she likes. You get the gist of it. Spend all your time with her...make her want to tell you _everything_." I could see in my mind that Aro was grinning.

"I don't know..." The boy named David spoke softly. Almost gentle.

"David," Aro snarled fiercely. "I could kill you right now. It wouldn't make a difference to me. You do what I say, and you'll be fed and taken care of. If you don't..."

I gasped, then covered my mouth with my hand. I'd given myself away.

"What the..." Aro trailed off. I could hear him heading closer to the door – the only thing separating us.

I swore softly, then picked up my dragging feet and ran as fast as I could. My footsteps made a flopping noise against the ground, and I sped up.

"Damn!" Aro yelled. "Get her, David!" His voice trailed of in the distance as I continued to race away.

Hearing nothing behind me, I stopped when I reached the next corner, and closed my eyes as I leaned against the wall. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to catch my unneeded breath.

"Isabella..." A voice said softly. It was the boy's. "Sorry about this..."

And he sank his teeth into my arm, immediately transporting me into an endless sleep, filled with unwanted dreams.

l a t o p

**ELLIE POV**

Borrrriinnnggg.

I sighed, flipped back onto my bed, and closed my eyes. There's only so much stuff a girl who can't sleep can do in an empty room.

The annoying tick of the clock came from the corner of the room.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Ticktockticktock. Tick._

I growled, reached for the clock, then launched it out the window.

Quiet surrounded me like a blanket. I sighed in happiness. But I was still bored.

After sitting up, I dragged my feet to the nearest mirror. My auburn hair was quite long know, reaching all the way past my shoulders. I knew that I had inherited my hair from my father, but his bronze hair was rather dark, while mine was lighter, with a few natural strawberry blonde streaks near the front. My eyes, were, again, of my father. At least when he was human.

But the rest of my face was my mothers, the heart shape, the soft cheekbones, the large eyes, and of course, my full, pink lips.

And I knew that I had arrived in Volterra looking like a thirteen year old. And, looking in the mirror, I knew that I had now finished growing. Looking in the mirror, I was seventeen.

It was a little odd, knowing that I had only been on this Earth for a little under a year. Odd that my mind was well past the appropriate knowledge level for an average seventeen year old.

Odd that I hadn't seen anyone in a few days. Especially my mother.

I approached the dark, dusty dresser and pulled out a rubber band that I found buried underneath all the rubbish Aro had supplied me with. Tooth brush, hair brush, a book about kittens...

I pulled my lengthy hair up into a tight ponytail, blowing the loose strands around my face away.

I hadn't seen anyone since I looked thirteen, actually. I chuckled. I hope they didn't throw me out because they didn't recognize me. I had made a friend or two here for some reason. Heidi and Gianna had been incredibly nice to me, giving me the inside scoop on how Felix is very..."handsy", and how Aro always has a bubbly bath for an hour around eight-ish, so if I was planning to sneak around, that would be the time to do it.

I giggled slightly again, then rolled my eyes. If you looked beyond the fact that the Volturi were human-drinking vampires, then you might notice they were actually kind of fun. Well, besides Jane. She always seemed to be PMSing or something.

Suddenly, I became aware that somebody was approaching my room. I glanced around, and pulled on a pair of sweat pants over my shorts.

A knock.

"Hello?" A low, attractive, yet young voice came from behind the door. "Elizabeth? May I come in?"

I nodded, then mentally slapped myself. "Sure, sure. Come on in." I plopped down on my couch.

A boy, the same age as me, walked in the door. He was tall, taller than me, and I was pretty tall myself at five foot seven. Again, this came from my father.

His skin was perfect, a bit darker than your average vampire. More of an olive tone than my creamy skin. His hair was a deep, dark brown, and brushed a little past his ears in a mess of waves. His eyes, a black shade.

He was beautiful. His features were perfect, his lips just the right amount of pinkish color and fullness. His nose was strong, and his eyes were large. His muscles were not too big, but obviously present.

The boy seemed to be drinking me in as well, his eyes growing large as he raked his gaze over my new seventeen year old body.

Finally, we made eye contact after several long moments.

"Uh..." He gulped, an expression of amazement and confusion on his face. "Urm...I was looking for Elizabeth. Sorry." He turned to leave.

But I jumped up of the couch, and grabbed his arm. A shiver ran through me at the contact.

"You're in the right place, you idiot. I'm Elizabeth. Ellie, if you will." I smiled teasingly as I let go of his arm.

"Oh. I thought you were..." He trailed off.

"Younger?" I guessed.

He nodded sheepishly, then grinned. "David," he said, tugging on his shirt. "Aro wanted me to...check on you."

I smiled again, pushing a strand of hair away from my face. "Are you going to sit? Or is that not allowed?" I pointed at the other end of the couch as I sat down again.

"Yeah. Guess it couldn't hurt." David carefully sat down, then turned to look at me.

"So," I began. "You know that Aro takes his bath right around now...and I have something planned..." I grinned an evil grin. "You wanna join?"

**And what would YOU like Ellie and David to do for the hour Aro is bubble-bathing? Leave it in a review!**

**Oh, and I'm gonna post the actors that I pictured Ellie and David as later!**


End file.
